Be My Only Fan
by MisutoChan22
Summary: Sasuke was the school's famous guy,but he hated it, so he spent the break times on the rooftop with his friends, Karin and Suigetsu. One day, Karin's famous cousin transfers to their school and Sasuke finally gets some peace. But why does this stupid blonde attract him so much? SasuNaru/ R:M/ side KarinxSuigetsu
1. Transfer Student

_**Hello to everyone~! This is MisutoChan and this is my second SasuNaru story. I hope this one is better than the previous. I'm going to keep a few things similar to the ones from the other story, because I really liked them, I hope you enjoy the way I will present them this time. Also, I want to let you know that due to a lot of homework I don't have much time, so I don't know if I'll be able to update many chapters at a short time. Maybe once in a month, but I'll try to be faster. Sorry for the pointless talk, please enjoy the story ^.^**_

_**(I do not own Naruto or any sites on the internet)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake, english is not my mother tongue)**_

**Chapter 1: Transfer Student**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Oh, my God! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!" Karin squealed next to me. I sighed.

"Could you please stop doing this? You are tiring me..." I told her kind of annoying.

"But don't you get it, Sasuke?! I haven't seen my little cousing for so long! Last time was last year, when I was there in Christmas holidays and starred with him in one of his videos!" she said excited.

"Ok, whatever, just stop squealing all the time." I told her. She frawned.

"You just can't understand!" she said and turned her face to the other side. I rolled my eyes. To think that I actually was in a relationship with her.

"So, the new transfer student is your famous cousin?" Suigetsu asked her. She smiled.

"Yeah... To think that last year he was just a normal, stupid boy. I'm so proud of him. He finally got the attention he wanted." she said.

"So, your cousin is an attention whore?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue, Uchiha! You should actually be gratefull to him, since he is probably going to get all the attention now!" she yelled at me.

"And why should I be gratefull exactly?" I asked.

"Because all of your fangirls are going to forget you for at least a few months!" she told me. My eyes widened. Actually, this might be true.

"Yeah, if you put it that way, you could say that he would do a great favor to me. But let's not get our hopes up. It's my fangirls we are talking about now." I said. Karin and Suigetsu laughed. What? I was right...

"Anyway, I'm really glad we will be able to spend time together again. He is going to stay at my house after all! Damn, I pity uncle Nagato, now that he's going to have to take care of both of us." she said.

"I thought your uncle didn't have these kind of problems." Suigetsu said.

"Well, he loves both of us a lot, but having to take care of us is hell for him. Though I don't know if Naruto is going to be in the mood to do anything fun at this time." she said and her eyes became sorrowful.

"Did something happened? You look sad" Suigetsu asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just that I know how it feels to have to live with your uncle because your parents are overseas, and it's kind of sad. It will take Naruto sometime to get used to it." she said.

"Oh, come on! It's ok! Actually, it's kind of cool living without your parents for a while, with a cool uncle like yours. I envy you!" Suigetsu said. Karin laughed.

"By the way, did you see his last video? It was so funny!" she said. Then they started talking about the video like creepy fans. What a stupid duo. They are so stupid they are perfect for each other.

When school was finally over and I got home, I went to my bedroom and fell on the bed, like always. A new student who's actually an idol, eh? That might be a bit interesting to watch. But since Karin loves him so much this means that he will be with us most of the time. Wait, doesn't this mean more fangirls? Uhh... thinking like that is so frustrating! I don't even know what he looks like, but I already don't like him! I stood up and went to my desk. It was time for homework and time to forget about stupid things. I'll have plenty of time to worry about this tomorrow.

The next when I got to school everyone seemed way to excited.

"Hey, do you know who is the new student?" I girl asked her friend.

"No idea! Damn, I'm so curious!" she told her.

"Me too! Do you at least know wheather it's a boy or a girl?" she asked her again.

"No, but if it's a girl we have to be carefull! She might steal our Sasuke away!" she said determined. Ok, that was creepy. So, typically, everyone talked about the new student. Great, they had already stopped bothering me... For now.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Karin said from behind. I nodded at her and Suigetsu and started walking towards class with them by my side.

"He's still at the principal's office. Poor him. I doubt he will get along with the old hag." Karin said. We all laughed. Well, that was true, that woman was way too scary to get along with.

"So, I guess we will see him only when the class will have already started." Suigetsu said. Karin nodded and we went into class.

"Hey, Sasuke~!" two voices greeted me. Damn... The other stupid duo.

"Ino, Sakura... I really didn't want to see you two first thing in the morning." I told them. They gasped.

"How could you say that, Sasuke?!" Ino said.

"Yeah, I am the person you love so much, you can't say such a thing to me!" Sakura completed.

"What was that!? I am the person Sasuke loves so much! Don't butt in our relationship!" Ino told her. And that's how they started again. Urgh... They are so annoying!

"Let's go sit, Sasuke." Karin said and she went to her desk with Suigetsu behind her. I followed and went to my desk.

After a while the bell rang and we all sat down, waiting. The teacher was late again.

"Hey, isn't Mr. Kakashi way too late today?" someone said.

"Yeah... Maybe he's bringing the new student here!" a girl squealed. Then all the girls started talking about that. The boys started wondering if it's a girl and if she's beautiful and so on... Until the door opened. Everyone stopped immidiatelly. They are so fun to watch sometimes.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to go to the office and greet-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S FOXYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!" all the girls started screaming so much that I had to close my ears so that I won't get deaf. Foxy? Oh, yeah... He's nickname... Ok, was he THAT famous!?

"SILENCE!" Mr. Kakashi yelled and everyone stopped. Thank God.

"I know you are all excited to have your idol as a classmate, but save the screaming and squealings for later!" he yelled. Yes, yes! Exactly! I couldn't agree more!

"So, this is Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Foxy, from what I heard right now, and he is going to be your new classmate. I'm not going to ask you to get along with him, because I'm sure you will, so I'll just ask not to make him go mad from all this... love you have for him. That's it. Naruto, you can go sit over there, next to Sasuke." he said and pointed the sit next to me. Oh, fuck.

"Did you hear that?! Sasuke and Foxy in one desk! Isn't that awesome!?" a girl said. Oh. Shit.

"Do you think they'll get along? Maybe they'll hang out together! So cool!" someone else said. I'm so fucked... Then someone sat beside me.

"Silence, everyone! The lesson starts!" Mr. Kakashi said. Yeah, you wish they would listen to you.

"H-hey." I heard a shy voice say. I turned around and saw that Naruto guy looking at me. He kind of... blushed.

"Hey." I said coldly and turned to my book.

"U-umm... S-so, you are... S-Sasuke?" he asked. Why was he so embarassed? Wasn't he a super idol?!

"Uhh... Yeah... That's me." I told him and I turned to my book again. Then he pocked my shoulder. Uhh... So, he wanted to talk.

"What now?" I asked him rudely. He seemed guilty for interupting me all the time.

"Sorry, but, umm... C-could you tell them to s-stop staring?" he said and pointed at some girls behind. I glared at them and they turned around.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you liked attention." I told him. He gulped.

"When I come to a new place I'm always like that, I'll be fine in a few days... I think." he said and looked down. He's... weird. For the rest of the hour I couldn't take my eyes off of him... Everything he did was so carefull. It seemed that he was worried that one wrong movement could ruin everything.

Later the bell rang and Karin literally attacked Naruto.

"NARUUUU~~~!" she squealed and squeezed him.

"Kariiiin!" he said excited and squeezed her back. Behold, the squeezing family!

"You can't believe how happy I am that we can be together again!" she said and pinched his cheeks. He protested, but Karin just kept on pinching while laughing.

"Hey, Karin! Get your hands off Foxy!" a girl told her.

"Huuh? You are telling me not to be close with my own cousin!?" she said and got prepared for a fight. Uh-oh... Time to go.

"Naruto, this way." Suigetsu said and they followed me. We passed as quckly as we could through the halls so that we wouldn't meet anyone annoying, until we got on the rooftop.

"Here we are. Don't worry, Karin will be here in a few minutes." Suigetsu said and sat down.

"Yeah, she just loves fighting with those stupid girls." I said and l lied down.

"Umm... W-who are you?" he asked... probably Suigetsu.

"Oh, me? I'm Suigetsu. Karin's boyfriend. And this is Sasuke, our best friend. He is just a cold bastard, but he can be ok at times... He's a good guy deep... deep inside, so try hard to get along with him." he said with a smile.

"Suigetsu, dare to introduce me to anyone again this way and I'll punch you so hard that you have any of those creepy teeth left in your mouth." I told him, glaring at him. He laughed.

"See?" he said laughing. Che...

"Haha... You two are funny." he said shyly.

"You are weird... You are Karin's cousin, I thought you would be more of a... hyper." I said staring at him. He blushed and looked away.

"W-well, I don't know you much, so... I don't know... Usually, I'm pretty hyper, but things happened and I'm not really myself these days. But I'll be fine soon. Hehe." he said scratching his head. Was this good... or bad?

"Here I am! Ha! I won, like always!" Karin said, appearing in front of us like a hero.

"How about doing the same for me?" I asked her. She laughed.

"No way! I love how much you suffer from those bitches!" she said and kept on laughing. That was starting to annoy me.

"Karin, be nicer to your friend!" Naruto scolded her. Yayyy, way to go Naruto! Wait. No. Just no.

"Haaa? Do you know how cold this guy is towards me!? He should be called Sasuke FrozenAss, not Uchiha!" she said sending a glare at me in the end. I smirked.

"I love you, too, Karin." I told her. Her face became disgusted.

"Don't say creepy things!" she yelled. She's always yelling. Why is she always yelling?

"Hey, look at your cousin. He's so quite! Why don't you become like him!?" I asked her. She freaked out.

"You don't want me to be like Naruto. He's worse than me." she said and backed off. Naruto got pissed off. Hehe.

"Hey, I'm right here!" he said. Oh, finally he raised his voice.

"I know, I'm not hiding anything." she said snobbish.

"What a wonderfull cousin you are..." he said sarcastically.

"Do you mean anything by that?" she asked him with a death glare. Fuck, she was scary.

"Umm... No, not at all. Just... That you are a wonderfull cousin." he said scared to death. That guy wasn't that bad at all. And he was cute as well. Karin smiled and patted him on the head, which also pissed Naruto off, judging his expression. And with this the time passed.

Four days later, I couldn't believe that the Naruto I had met was actually this Naruto.

"Naruto! What's the theme for your next video?!" a girl asked him, while others around him waited for an answer eagerly. Uhh...

"Hehe... Well, I haven't thought of one yet, but maybe I could make a video just for you, since you are so pretty!" he said. There we go again...

"Really?! Oh, my God, Naruto, I love you!" she said and hugged him. This kind of pissed me off... If you wanna hug him do it elsewhere!

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You seem upset..." someone told me. I looked up and looked at Sakura and Ino.

"Well, for the first time I had to have lunch at the cafeteria, listening to all these bullshit about videos!" I told them. I couldn't even hold it in in front of those two.

"Aww... Aren't you upset that Naruto gets all the attention now?" Ino said ironicly.

"No, I'm gratefull for that, but why do I have to sit beside him all the time!? I'm not his best friend or anything!" I said. Naruto seemed to hear that and looked at me more seriously.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to." he told me. What the...? He was the one following me around all the time until two days ago!

"Tse... You are worse than I thought..." I said and left, leaving speechless people behind. What? They thought that Naruto and I are friends or something? Che... They are all so troublesome!

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

He really left. I didn't want him to leave! Fuck... I'm getting all nervous again.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Karin asked me. I smiled at her and nodded. I kept on answering the questions from my fangirls without paying much attention. I didn't want to be separated from Sasuke... I knew he was a difficult guy to approach, if he left now I would never be able to talk to him again. I thought I was so lucky he was Karin's friend and I could be with him, but now what? I don't want to lose this chance! Fuck...

_A month later_

"Everyone, look! I've got the most beautiful girl of the school to love me! I'm the luckiest man in the world!" I yelled and kissed Sakura at the cheek. She blushed.

"Oh, stop it, Naruto! The rest of the girls will hate me!" she said, but it looked like she didn't want me to stop at all! Such a fake bitch... And now I'm stuck with her.

"No one will ever be able to hate you, my love. You are just that sweet. Like sugar! Tell me one person who doesn't like sugar!" I told her. I hated doing that. Couldn't I go back in time, to the day I first came here?!

"I know one... Sasuke." she said with disgust.

"Eeeh... Who cares about that bastard anyway?" I told her and I immidiatelly felt a glare in my back. I've done this many times, I'm sure he hates me now. But I couldn't help it. I wanted him to pay attention to me, even if he hated me.

"That's right! He actually dared to dump me twice! Twice! I gave him twice the chance to be with me and he dumped me!" Sakura said. If I were him I would definitelly do the same.

"If I were him I would definitelly do the oposite." I told her smiling.

"Oh, Naruto!" she said and she kissed me in front of everyone. Eww... The girls around us squealed while some guys complained. I would gladly toss her to them and go with Sasuke, who was leaving the classroom right now, but I guess this is not possible anymore...

Later that day, the school was finally over and I was going home with Karin, Suigetsu and Sakura... Why wasn't it Sasuke the one next to me right now?

"Hey, sweety, wanna go to the movies today?" Sakura asked me.

"No, it's not Friday. I have to do my homework and prepare the next video." I told her. She putted.

"Being famous must be really tiring for you!" she said. Well, she wasn't wrong on that one.

"That's might be true, but I can't help it. It has to be done." I said. She stared at me.

"Hey, want me to come with you and relax you a bit?" she whispered in my ear. What the fuck!?

"Umm... Not today, Sakura. Really, I'm very busy." I told her.

"Ohh... Ok, then next time for sure, ok? I'm getting impatient here!" she said and went the other way. What a whore...

"She asked you to have sex, right?" Karin asked me. I nodded.

"Dude, how lucky! But she's a bitch, though..." Suigetsu said.

"I don't wanna have sex with her." I muttered.

"Oviously..." Karin commented. I looked at her weirdly. Did she... knew? Right when this question crossed my mind she nodded. Damn... Now we had to talk back home.

"Suigetsu, I'm sorry, but could you please go home today? There's something I need to talk about with Naruto." she told him.

"Ok... Then I'll go this way. See ya later." he said and left. Why didn't you put a fight, Suigetsu!?

When we reached home Karin put on her serious face.

"Why the hell are you with her when you don't even like her?" she asked me. I looked down.

"Don't ask me why... It kind of happened." I told her. She didn't believe me.

"Yeah, right. Now, tell me the real reason. No, wait. I know. You like Sasuke, right?" she asked me. My eyes widened.

"W-What!? N-no! Tha-that's not it!" I told her looking away and blushing. Fuck, she knew.

"Yeah, right. Naruto, you may have not noticed, but everytime you like someone you sutter. And you suttered in front of Sasuke from the first day you came to school. I know you like him." she said. Damn.

"So what if I like him!? He's a boy and he hates me! Two pretty good reason not to be with him!" I told her. She got angry.

"The fact that his a boy doesn't matter at all. I know you are gay from a long time ago." What the...? " And also, he hates you, because you make him to! You just let him go away and never talked to him! And then you started talking bad about him! It's only logical!" she said. I was speechless... She knew... Way too much.

"Now tell me. Why are you with Sakura? For cover? Or for image?" she asked. I gulped and opened my mouth.

"Two weeks ago... I had written the letter S everywhere in my notebooks and even on my rubber... And at my hand. At that time I used to hang out with Sakura a lot. She found out about all those S's and she asked me about them. I couldn't possibly tell her that I like Sasuke and I didn't know anyone else whose name started with S and I could like. So I told her it was her. And that's how it happened." I told her. She nodded understanding.

"Ok, look what we are gonna do." she said and made me sit down on the couch... I had a really bad feeling about this...

_**So, this was the first chapter! What do you guys think? Don't hesitate to write a comment even if it's bad... But don't be too harsh if it's bad... Anyway, I really appreciate your opinion. It helps me improve my stories a lot. That why I really like it when people tell me what they think about the storyline, the characters and when they try to imagine what is going to happen next. So please, if you write a review, tell me and what you imagine to happen next ^.^ I really wanna do my best, especially on this story, so please help me! I can only improve with your help! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, keep reading the story! I'll see you again next time! Byee~!**_


	2. The Plan

_**Hello to everyone again! Thanks for reading my story! You should also check my other stories if you like and tell me your opinions! This is the second chapter of Be My Only Fan, I hope you like it.**_

_**(I do not own Naruto or any internet sites)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue)**_

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

And my cousin had officially gone crazy.

"You are kidding, right?" I told her.

"What? It's a perfect plan! This way you'll be able to break up with that pink haired bitch and make up with Sasuke!" she told me. I facepalmed.

"Yeah, then everyone on the internet will know that Foxy is gay and that he wants to get fucked by Uchiha Sasuke, 'cause I'm sure that Sakura is going to do something like that if she finds out." I told her. She stared at me.

"So, you want to stay with Sakura until she dumps you and then explain to Sasuke who will have problably dissapear until then?" she asked me. I looked down.

"I don't know... I'm sure that even if I break up with Sakura, Sasuke won't be mine..." I muttered. Karin smiled.

"We'll fix that. We'll make him fall in love with you. I promise." she told me. I looked at her with doubt.

"Come one! Have I ever let you down?" she asked me. I laughed. The truth is that she hasn't.

"Ok... Then, tell me the plan once more." I told her. She smiled.

"Ok, here's the plan. We are going to have a party here on a Saturday night. We'll convince uncle to go on a trip for two days and it will be fine. On that party both Sakura and Sasuke will come. Sakura will definitelly try to fuck with you that day, so we'll make sure you get drunk before that happens." she said. I looked at her hesitantly.

"If I get drunk my brain will become green and rot... I don't want that." I told her. She facepalmed.

"No stupid! You will fake it! You will have a few drinks and you will let Sakura take you upstairs. Then you will confess your love for Sasuke and you'll make her leave. Then you'll go find Sasuke who will probably be at the balcony in the back. You will still act like a drunk and you will confess your love to him. Then you'll start making out and done!" she said enthousiastically.

"You forget two small things..." I told her. She looked at me, waiting to keep talking.

"Umm... First, once Sakura hears all that she will set off to completelly ruin me. Secondly, Sasuke might end up hating me even more." I explained. She smiled in an evil way. Uh-oh...

"Hm! Before Sakura leaves she will have a small talk with me and Suigetsu. And we'll make sure Sasuke's in love with you before we even invite him to the party." she said and winked. Oh, God... This is either the path towards hell or heaven.

"O-Ok... I trust you. Let's put everything we got into this." I said in the end. What the hell am I doing!?

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since I last talked to Naruto, Karin and Suigetsu. I have to admit that I kind of miss them... Even if they annoyed me all the time. But, no, Karin had to stuck with her stupid cousin and Suigetsu had to stuck with Karin... What the hell am I getting all depressed about? It's not as if I am in love with them!

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! I don't miss them at all! In love? Me? With who? With an annoying snob who only likes to get attention!? Whose hobby is to make stupid videos on YouTube about ramen and toads!? No freakin' way! I have more important things to do! He's not even cute! He's ugly! An ugly attention-whore! That's exactly what he is!" I kept on saying while I was watching his 88th video in our house's library. Yeah, we have a library!

"Mom! Sasuke's in love! Come and give him the "talk"!" Itachi said loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, Itachi! And I already had the "talk", just for you information!" I yelled at him. He turned around and stared at me.

"I meant the talk about love. It's more important in your case..." he said with a relaxed tone.

"Ha! I don't need talks about love! Love doesn't exist!" I yelled again. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Mom! Sasuke's is getting all emo again!" he said again loudly.

"Fuck you, Itachi!" I shouted at him. What a jerk! Me?! In love!? With that idiot!? No way... No freakin' way!... No... Damn... I want him so much!

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Good morning to everyone!" I said loudly when I got into the class.

"Good morning, Naruto!" some girls told me. I even saw Hinata saying "Good morning", but I guess she just whispered it. She should have more confidence in herself. She's smart, beautiful and a really good person. She deserves more.

"Good morning, love! Won't you give me a kiss?" Sakura suddenly said, coming close to me. Right at that moment Sasuke went in... He actually froze at the door... As if he was waiting for what I would do.

"S-sorry, Sakura... I think I caught a cold, so no kisses today." I told her. She putted.

"That's what you get when you tell me to go home and not come with you! Look at you now! You caught a cold!" she said and crossed her arms. I laughed and scratched my head. With the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke taking his seat, which was next to the back window right now. He changed long ago. I missed him so much... Even if I didn't know him a lot, he was fun being around. I don't like seeing him alone all the time. Suddenly a girl approached him and sat to the open seat next to him. Hey, what the hell? He wasn't even cold, he just talked to her normaly! What the fuck!?

"Naruto?" I heard an angry Sakura saying. I immidiatelly turned around.

"Y-yeah?!" I asked. She looked pissed.

"You didn't even hear me, righ!? Don't ignore me!" she yelled. Everyone looked at us.

"So-sorry, Sakura, I told you that I cought a cold, so I can't really concentrate... I'm sorry..." I told her and looked down. She sighed.

"Ok, but if that's how you are going to be today, then stuck with your cousin. I don't wanna catch your germs! I'll be with my friends. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." she said coldly and left. What a bitch!

"Got hurt by your sweet girlfriend, idiot?" someone told me.

"Sasuke..." I muttered. He huffed and left. Well, at least he talked to me...

It was time for Mr. Kakashi's lesson and as usuall he was late. That was when Karin found the chance. She went in front of everyone and cleared her throat.

"Uh-hem! May I have your attention please! This weekend my uncle is going on vocation, so we are having a party at our house on Saturday! Who's in? We also have a pool!" she said. Suddenly everyone became loud and enthousiastic about the whole thing. Karin smiled.

"Great! Be at our house at seven o'clock on Saturday! If there's anyone who doesn't know the adress may talk to me. Make sure the rest of the school knows it as well!" she said and sat down. I saw Sasuke wasn't that happy about that. This is gonna be harder than I thought...

When the lesson ended I approached Karin.  
"Hey, what are we going to do about him?" I asked her. She looked at Sasuke.

"Leave it at me." she said and winked. I smiled at her. She's doing all of this for me. She's an awesome cousin.

"Thanks, Karin. Oh, can I also call my friends from my previous school? They can stay at our house, right?" I asked her eagerly. She smiled and nodded. Hell yeah! Finally the day brightens!

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was eating my lunch at the rooftop as always, until a certain someone suddenly came and sat next to me.

"Hey, Sasuke. What's up?" she asked me. I glared at her.

"I don't know. We used to be all the time together, so this is the first time you ask me that and I don't know what to answer." I told her. She looked at me sad.

"Do you hate us?" she asked me. I huffed.

"Obviously, you ditched me!" I told her.

"We... We didn't ditch you! You just... left." she said. I stared at her.

"Ok, I'm sorry... We ditched you. It was weird for me asking that question as well, but we miss you Sasuke. Even Naruto does, who didn't know you that well." she told me. I laughed.

"Yeah, right... I bet he doesn't even have the time to think about me. He's new girlfriend must be all that he thinks about all the time." I told her sarcastically.

"No, she's not... Wait, are you sulking?!" she asked me, freaked out.

"Yeah, I'm sulking! Got a problem with that?!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke... You... You like Sakura?" she asked surprised. What the...?!

"No freakin' way! How could you even think about that!? The one I like is Naruto! Oh... Oh, fuck..." I said and looked down. Her eyes shined.

"For real?!" she squealed. I shot her a glare.

"Keep it down! And don't you dare tell this to Naruto, or Suigetsu, or anyone!" I growled at her. She smirked at me.

"I love it when you get angry, Sasuke. But don't worry, I won't say a thing. I'll just say this for your own good. Come to the party. And... Naruto doesn't really like Sakura... He just ended up with her because he couldn't find an excuse about all those S's." she said and left. What. The. Hell. What am I supposed to do after that!?

"So, what do you think?" I asked Itachi. When I got back home I immidiately told Itachi everythink. He smirked.

"Go to the party, my little brother, and enjoy the good things of life." he said and went back to his room. What the hell has gotten into everyone today? Well, since he's saying so I guess there's something that I haven't realised, yet. I guess I'll just have to go to the party. And exactly what do I expect from that? Damn, I don't get it...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Move your ass, Naruto!" Karin yelled at me.

"I don't want knew clothes! I already have pretty good ones!" I told her.

"No! We have to find the perfect set for your Sasuke!" she told me.

"Great, now it's for my Sasuke... Not that we don't even know wheather he'll come to the party or not." I muttered.

"He will." she said smirking.

"Umm... What did you tell him exactly?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing. Actually, he told me something." she said happily. Now I'm curious.

"What was it?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out at the party! Ohh~! I'm so happy!" she said and kept on searching for clothes. I rolled my eyes and gave up. I knew she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, so I had to stuck along.

"And what are we looking for?" I asked her. She looked around.

"Something pretty that can come off easily." she said eagerly.

"Why come off easily?" I asked. She turned and looked at me. Her eyes where like a kid's that has a lollipop in front of it.

"For sex stupid!" she said and kept on looking while I was choking. What the hell does she have in mind exactly!?

In the end we bought a white shirt, black jeans and short, orange converse.

"You know the orange is a bit-"

"Shut up." I cut her before she finished. I don't care about style. If I don't have anything orange on me I feel like I'm not myself.

"Ok... Now it's time for food and drinks!" she said and was about to head to the convinience store.

"Does uncle know about that?" I asked her out of the blue.

"Oups..." she said. I sighed. Damn, that girl.

"Ok, here's the list. And money. I'll go talk to him now!" she said and left.

"Ok- Hey, wait! You'll make me carry all these on my own!?" I yelled, but she had vanished. Boohoohoo... Goodbye my sweet hands.

Once I was over with the shopping I was trying hard to carry them.

"What are you carrying there, idiot?" someone said from behind. That's voice!

"Sasuke! Please, help me! I can't carry all of these on my own!" I plead him. He huffed, but took half of the bags.

"I love you, Sasuke!" I said, but once I realised what had actually came out of my mouth I blushed.

"Don't say weird things, stupid!" he said. Well, at least he didn't say creepy. But this awkward silence... How the hell are things going to be ok, Karin?

We reached the house and he left the bags down.

"Think you can take them inside?" he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for your help, Sasuke!" I told him and smiled sweetly at him. He looked away and left, after muttering "It was nothing.". Heh, cute. I took the bags and headed inside. Once I stepped in I saw uncle looking tired and exhausted. Karin...

"Please, tell me it's important..." he told me.

"It's very important! Thank you so much, uncle! I'll be in your debt forever!" I told him and looked at him apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. You both are my sweet nephew. That's the least I can do for both of you." he said smiling weakly and went to his room. I looked at Karin.

"What? He'll go for vocation at the hot springs for the weekend! Isn't that great?" she told me. I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

"Place the stuff in their places." I told her.

"Wait, you won't help!?" she yelled at me.

"You didn't help me carry them here, so you'll do it alone!" I yelled at her. I went in my room, leaving her complaining. I lied down on my bed and put on my headphones. Soon enough I was asleep... Dreaming about Sasuke...

_**Second chapter over! I know it's small and that nothing special happens, but I wanted to mention Karin's plan and not leave you wondering. So, everything goes the same as before. Please, review and let me know what you think about the story so far! Also, what do you think it's going to happen to the party? ;) I leave your imagination to work. Fill me with good ideas to do a good work. Thanks for reading my story until now! See you next time! Bye~!**_


	3. It's Party Time!

_**Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Keep on sending me your opinions about the story and if you have any ideas of what to happen next please let me know so that I can make the story better for you :) So, this is the third chapter, please enjoy.**_

_**(I do not own Naruto or any sites on the internet)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue)**_

**Chapter 3: It's Party Time!**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Today was the last day of school. Tomorrow was the party and my heart was already racing like crazy.

"I don't know if I can do it, Karin..." I suddenly said to my cousin as we walked to school together.

"What?! Listen, this is not the time to say that! The party's tomorrow! There's no way we can cancle it!" she told me strictly. I looked down...

"It's not as if I want to cancle it... I'm just saying that I might screw it up..." I said in the end. She looked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I mean... What if I can't tell Sakura, or even worse, what if I can't face Sasuke?" I told her. Now was her turn to sigh.

"Naruto... Everything's going to be fine. Have faith in yourself. You are Uzumaki Naruto, you never had any problem facing others, not matter what the situation was." she told me. Yeah, except once, but I didn't want to mention that right now and especially not to her.

"Ok... Let's see what happens then." I muttered. Karin smiled and hugged my hand. Damn, she was way more excited than I was. In our way we found Suigetsu and then Sakura and we went all together in school.

Later that day Karin was running like crazy everywhere to remind everyone about tomorrow's party.

"Aren't you excited, sweety?" Sakura asked me smiling.

"I am! I can't wait! What are you going to wear?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Oh, silly... You expect me to tell you? It's a secret... The only thing I can tell you is that you can take it off easily." she said and winked. Oh, God...

"By the way, is Sasuke going to come as well?" Ino suddenly asked. Tch... Stay away from my boyfriend, bitch.

"Maybe, Karin made sure to invite him, but Sasuke is Sasuke. You never know what he's going to do." I told her as sweet as I could.

"Great! If he comes I'll make he notices what a cool girlfriend I could be!" she said with confidence. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes became cold.

"Don't do anything to scare him off, pig." she told her. I looked at her weirdly.

"What? Oh, come on, Sakura! Isn't Naruto enough for you?!" Ino suddenly protested. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Don't be silly! Naruto is the only one for me!" she said looking away. Great, she was lying. At least this gives me a reason to break up with her.

"Then you shouldn't have any problem if I end up with Sasuke, right?" Ino asked her. Sakura glared at her. I don't know what Sakura would think, but I would definitelly kill her if she tried to make a move on Sasuke! Suddenly I saw him passing by us.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Ino squealed and as a result Sasuke turned and faced her with an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Ino?" he asked her, not so politelly. Her eyebrow twiched.

"Hehe, I was thinking... Are you going to go to Karin's party?" she asked him while trying to be sweet. Sasuke stared at her.

"Why do you care?" he told her coldly. That took her by surprise.

"Well, I was thinking if we could go together... What do you- Hey! Where are you going!?" she yelled when she realised he was leaving. Hehe, serves you right!

"Why are you smiling like that, Naruto?" Sakura asked me with a suspicious look.

"Eh? Well... I found what just happened funny... Isn't it?" I asked innocently. She smiled.

"Actually, it was awesome! But let's not tell her." she said and kissed me on my cheek. Uhh... I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I walked to my next class thinking of what I would do tomorrow... Maybe I really should go. It seems that Karin knows something I don't know... Damn, I think I'm going to regret this.

When the school was finally over I rushed out to go home. Everyone was talking about the party... Going there was gonna be a big challenge.

"Sasuke?" I heard someone saying. I turned around and saw Karin.

"What?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"Don't talk to me like that! It's about tomorrow. You are coming, right?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I don't know, Karin. You know I hate a lot of people!" I told her.

"But we have a big house. I'm sure you'll find a quiet place to sit." she told me. I looked at her weirdly.

"You are asking me to come to a party, so that I can sit alone in a corner?" I asked her. She took a bit of time to think about it.

"Right... But you have to come! I'm your best friend and I promise you that you won't regret it. Not to mention you'll get the chance to approach Naruto." she said and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto is just fine with Sakura, and trust me, it won't be such a nice site to watch them make out all the time." I told her. Now that I was thinking about it, maybe I shouldn't go.

"They won't! Please, just come! You'll never get another chance like this! Come on, Sasuke!" she said with passion. She's way too persistent.

"Ok, fine! I'll come!" I told her and got in my car. She squealed happilly and went to Suigetsu, who was waiting for her. I'm going to kill her, for real!

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The day was finally here. It took us a lot of time to prepare everything, but in the end we got everything in time. The party had started two hours ago, but still no sign of Sasuke. I started getting worried.

"Where is he?" I whispered. I searched around the house to see if he was here and I just hadn't seen him getting inside.

"Naruto! Come on, let's dance!" Sakura said loudly and took my hand. We started dancing with the others. The way she kept on clingling on my ended up getting on my nerves, so I politelly left. When I turned around to search for Karin I came face to face with Sasuke. I froze for a bit.

"Hey." he said with the same cold tone of his.

"H-hey..." I told him and blushed a bit. Thankfully, he couldn't tell with this lighting.

"As I thought it's too loud and full of people." he said with annoyance. I swallowed hardly.

"I-it's quieter upstairs..." I told him. He stared at me for a while. Then he indicated me to show him. I looked down and started walking. We went upstairs and we walked through the halls until we reached uncle's room.

"Thi-this is my uncle's room. It was supposed to be off-limits, but I trust you won't do anything." I said and opened the door. He followed me inside. I walked to the balcony and opened the door.

"This balcony has the greatest view. You can see the forest and the lake. Also, the swimming pool is at the other side of the house, so no one is going to pass from down there. It's going to be really... quiet." I told him without looking at him. I could literally feel his eyes on me.

"You haven't looked at me at all this whole time." he told me in the end. I looked up and took a look at his face. He was so pretty, but his eyes seemed... Dead. I looked down again.

"It's that look on your face... That makes me want to look away." I told him in the end. He sighed.

"Well, sorry for having this kind of face." he said and looked at the view. I stared at his back.

"I... I have to tell something to Sakura. I'll come back later, ok?" I told him. He didn't turn around.

"Do whatever you want." he simply said. I doubt this was going to work... I went back down and tried to find Sakura... Where was she? I looked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, I saw Karin.

"Hey, Karin! Have you seen Sakura?" I asked her.

"No, wheren't you with her?" she told me.

"No, I was upstairs for a while... Damn, I have a bad feeling." I said and started to get worried.

"Hey, hey. Relax. Everything's going to be fine. Look, there's Ino, she might know." she told me and showed me Ino. Immediatelly, I went to her.

" Ino, have you seen Sakura?" I asked her.

"Oh, she said she was going upstairs. I thought you would be together right now." she said and looked confused. Oh, fuck... Quickly, I ran upstairs, but before I could reach my uncle's room I saw her coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, sweety! I've been looking for you!" she said and came close to me.

"Same here, I wanted to tell you something." I told her. That felt weird. Even though I felt so nervous before, right now I'm just fine.

"What is it?" she asked me curiously.

"Well, umm... Let's go to my room." I told her and took her hand. We went to my room and I shut the door.

"Umm... Naruto, just so you know, I won't do anything without protection." she said, blushing. Uhh...

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her. She looked surprised.

"Eh?" was all she said. I sighed.

"Look, Sakura. Time to finish this. It was stupid to go out with you in the first place." I told her. She looked furious.

"What do you mean by that?!" she asked me, ready to yell at me. I looked at her with determination.

"Sakura... I'm gay." I told her. Her eyes widened and her face became pale.

"W-what?" she managed to say. I took a deep breath.

"I'm gay... Since a long time ago... The one I like... Is not you. It's someone else whose name starts with S... But I couldn't tell you that at that time. So, I lied... I'm sorry..." I said and looked down. She didn't do anything.

"So that's why you made that face everytime I kissed you... I see now... Makes sense." she said while looking down as well. Eh?

"Wha..."

"It felt weird, you know... To be with you. Something seemed off. Actually, I had a feeling you were gay, but I tried to ignore it. Anyway, thanks for telling me. At least, thanks to this little relationship I was able to get over Sasuke..." she told me, smiling. For real?

"You... Are you kidding me?" I asked her with doubt. She laughed.

"Of course not, silly! All this time I spent with you made me realise that being stuck with one person I don't really know was the stupidest thing in my life. So, thank you." she said and her smile never left her lips.

"Sakura... Thanks for understanding me." I told her in the end, feeling relieved.

"I kind of knew it from before, so no need to thank me." she said. We looked at each other and laughed. Maybe she wasn't such a bad person in the end...

"So, who's the lucky guy?" she asked me, full of curiosity. Wouldn't it be weird if I told her?

"Erm... You already know that his name starts with S... Isn't that enough?" I told her. She smiled evily.

"No, you have to tell me." she told me and made me sit on my bed. Uhh...

"Ok, but don't get mad, ok?" I asked her. She nodded smiling.

"Ok... Umm... It's S-Sasuke..." I said without looking at her. Silence.

"For real?"

"Yup."

"Uh... Why him? He's the most cold-hearted person of our school." she told me.

"I don't know... What about you? Why did you like him?" I asked her. She thought of it for a bit...

"Umm... His face?" she said, not being sure. I laughed.

"See? No one can understand it." I said laughing. She laughed as well.

"Hey, that guy has always dumped girls, so you might be lucky... Why don't you go find him? He's here, right?" she told me. I nodded.

"Yeah... But I don't know." I said and the nervousness from before came back. Nooo, go away, go away!

"Don't be stupid! Let's go!" she said and grabbed my hand. We went outside and she started dragging me.

"He's over there." I told her. She looked at me.

"You already knew?" she asked me. I nodded. She sweatdropped and let go of my hand.

"Go." she said. I gulped and went to my uncle's room. I went to the balcony and saw him listening to music. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around surprised.

"What?" he asked me while taking out of his ear the earphones.

"What's with that reaction? I told you I would be coming back..." I told him. He looked at me weirdly.

"Are you that quick?" he asked me with doubt.

"Eh? At what?" I asked him confused. He facepalmed.

"At sex." he said. I immediatelly blushed.

"I didn't have sex!" I told him looking away...

"Ohh... Is that so? Weird..." he muttered. Was that bastard mocking me!?

"Just so you know, there's no way I could have sex with anyone out there!" I told him determined. He arched his eyebrow and looked at me.

"Isn't your girlfriend out there?" he asked me. I gulped.

"She's not my girlfriend... She never really was..." I told him. He stared at me.

"Why?" he asked in the end... Here it comes.

"B-because I like someone else." I said. He nodded.

"Whose name also starts with S." he stated. I nodded.

"And who is that person?" he asked again. I blushed even harder.

"I can't say." I said. This wouldn't work out!

"Just say it." he told me.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No!" I yelled. Then he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. His face came closer to mine until our lips touched. Without realising what was going on around me, I kissed him back. It was a gentle kiss, but it ended soon, as Sasuke pulled back a bit.

"Could it be that that person is me?" he asked me with a husky voice.

"Who else could it be?" I told him and kissed him again, not being able to hold back. At first it was a gentle kiss, but then it became deeper. Sasuke licked my lips and I opened my mouth to let him explore it. The kiss was so passionate I was getting hot.

"Sasuke... Let's go inside." I told him, craving for more of him. He smirked.

"Sure..." he said and while kissing me, he led me inside. He pushed me on the bed and came on top of me.

"Sasuke..." I muttered and brought him down to kiss him.

"Naruto... Have you ever done anything with another boy?" he suddenly asked me.

"Eh... N-no..." I told him looking away. He chuckled.

"You are so cute. Ok, I'll be gentle... this time." he said and started kissing my neck. At first it was ticklish, but then it started feeling great. Without realising it, I let out a moan. Hearing that, Sasuke kept on kissing and licking my neck. I kept on moaning, craving for more as I smelled his toxic scent.

"Sasuke..." I whispered in his ear. Suddenly, his lips became harder and started sucking on my neck.

"Mmhh... Ahh... More..." I moaned. After a bit he brought his face close to mine and looked into my eyes. As I looked back, I didn't see those expressionless, dead eyes from before, but eyes full of passion, lust and love.

"Naruto..." he muttered and kissed me passionately. His mouth was hot and sweet. I just couldn't get enough. Suddenly, I felt his hand getting inside of my shirt and start touching my body.

"Yes..." I muttered. I'm sure I heard him laughing a bit, but I didn't have the time to protest as his fingers started playing with my nipples.

"Mmmh! Sasuke...! Just... Just take off that shirt!" I told him and he immediately obeyed. He took off my shirt and started licking my nipple, while he kept on playing with the other. I couldn't hold back my moans anymore.

"Ahh...Yes... More~!" I moaned and Sasuke sucked harder on my nipple. Then he moved to the other one, doing exactly the same things. I was getting dizzy and I couldn't think clearly anymore. Sasuke started kissing my whole body, leaving kiss marks everywhere, but when he reached my waistline and was about to take off my pants there was a loud knock on the door.

"YOU DAMNED UCHIHA! DARE TO TAKE MY LITTLE COUSIN'S VIRGINITY WHEN I'M AROUND AND I'LL KILL YOU!" we heard Karin screaming. Oh-oh...

"Fuck..." Sasuke growled. Wow... Hot.

"I knew that something was off today." I said. Sasuke looked at me and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck, while he was embracing me and I kissed back.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Karin kept on yelling, but no one payed attention. My Sasuke was more important.

"Hey, let's go to my house... Now." he said and I looked deep into his eyes. The lust was still there. I laughed.

"It's not our day today. Let's leave it for next time." I told him smiling.

"Tch... Damn it..." he muttered and rested his head on my chest, while putting. Hahaha, he was so cute. I guess Karin's plan worked better than any of us would have ever dared to think.

_**And that was the end of the third chapter~! Hihi, thought there was going to be sex, eh? No, no, Karin-onee-chan won't allow that xP Of course, this only means that there are still many chapters to come, because even though Sasuke and Naruto are now together, this doesn't mean that their problems are over. Don't forget about Ino, Itachi and his friends, and of course, Naruto's friends from his previous school :3 So, for now the story is still ongoing, so keep on reading! Also, please write a review for the story, because I know that you are some great people who would love to make me happy xP Just kidding... But please, write a review and let me know what you think of the story until now and if you have any ideas you would like to share please let me know ~ See ya next time ~**_


End file.
